1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a snap ring for fishing implements. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a snap ring for fishing implements, in which a guide spring is mounted inside a guide, thereby facilitating its connection and disconnection in closing/opening modes and upon reception of an external impact, preventing a main latch from automatically disengaging from a body; an end of a rotary shaft, which is opposite to an end, into which a push button and a button spring are inserted, is closed, and one end of the body, to which a second roller shaft and a first roller shaft, respectively mounted on upper and lower portions of the body, are fastened, is also closed so as to secure strength, thereby even upon collision with a slipway, preventing it from being damaged; the upper and lower spaces of the body are sufficiently provided to receive something therein, thereby preventing a wire from getting jammed in the spaces; thrust bushings are mounted on opposite ends of a first roller, thereby even after a prolonged use, preventing the opposite ends of the first roller from being worn out; and an oil outlet is formed in the first roller shaft, thereby reducing a friction force applied between components.
2. Description of the Related Art
In fishing, fishing vessels use a very large fishing net in the sea. The very large fishing net has a great dimension in length and width, and is connected to a fishing vessel using a wire (see FIG. 5).
When the fishing net is thrown in the sea from the fishing vessel, or otherwise the thrown fishing net is drawn to the fishing vessel, a wire connected to the fishing vessel is used. Here, the fishing net is connected to the wire such that it is able to slide along the wire. In order to connect the fishing net to the wire, a hook-like part is required, which is generally called a snap ring.
In throwing or drawing in the fishing net in or from the sea, an operation should be carried out from the fishing vessel to wind or unwind the wire. Here, the fishing net is moved between the fishing vessel and the sea through a slipway. When the fishing net is cast in the sea, or drawn in to the fishing vessel, through the slipway, the snap ring connecting the wire and the fishing net collides with the slipway with a great quantity of impact.
A conventional snap ring is configured so that a main latch is hinge-coupled to a ring-shaped body, and has problems in that when the snap ring is operated to close or open, a great amount of force is needed, and when receiving an external shock in a closed state, it is easily opened. For example, when the snap ring collides with the slipway, the main latch automatically disengages from the body, frequently causing the fishing net to be disconnected from the wire.
Moreover, other problems arise in that when the snap ring collides with the slipway, the upper and lower portions of the body are subject to damage, in that the dimension of the upper and lower spaces of the body is so small that the wire is jammed in the spaces, and in that in order to lock the main latch, a great amount of force has to be applied in a downward direction from the body.